


keep me close

by Kaiaxy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Senju Hashirama, Cute Uchiha Madara, Fluff, HashiMada, Hashirama gives it, Help, It shows, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Senju ‘kiss him to shut him up’ Hashirama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Madara gets a hug, Uchiha Madara is a Tsundere, Uchiha ‘i love him but i want to kill him’ Madara, be nice 'dara-chan', god help these idiots, or better yet help me, poor hashbrown just wants to give affection, seriously, so sweet I'm gaining cavities, these guys are too much, you wouldn't believe just how many different tags there are for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiaxy/pseuds/Kaiaxy
Summary: Trying to not flush or show any outward emotion towards the hazardous tan arm thrown around his waist was...annoying in its difficulty, like everything else that came with dating Senju Hashirama.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 20





	keep me close

“I hate you. I hate you more than anything I’ve ever hated before.”

Stiffly Madara stood next to a hulk of a man that he, unfortunately, called fiance. Trying to not flush or show any outward emotion towards the hazardous tan arm thrown around his waist was...annoying in its difficulty, like everything else that came with dating Senju Hashirama. A man who _loved_ to grab him and hold him at the most inopportune of times no matter to the gawking disapproval of other people. Like now, people are eying them and teenage girls were _giggling_ and Madara just wanted to _go_. Damn him! He was not a fan of public displays of affection no matter what his treacherous heart begged to differ. 

  
  


“Mhmm.” His eye twitched at the pacifying response.

A kiss to his brow and fingers rubbing his wrists in soothing circles- though Madara would forever deny it to his last breath. _How could Hashirama be so unaffected and flippant to this?!_ Madara wanted to scream at the injustice and very nearly did, his heart jackrabbiting at the continuous show of affection. “Jesus, Hashirama! Stop it! You're so annoying!” 

No answer.

The sheer _gall_ of this man... “Goddammit Hashirama, don’t ignore me!”

As he began to rant about the sheer injustice of the entirety of their relationship, twin lips caught his own in surprise, immediately halting his tirade. The ensuing sound that left his lips made him want to _die_ from the mortification alone and tempted him to commit homicide. A feeling Madara was all too familiar with and yet, always leaving him a lot less surefooted of his actions...if he didn’t know himself any better he’d say it almost made him feel _shy_. Which was preposterous in and of itself. Uchiha Madara was not a shy man, not at all. It was a foreign concept to him, really. 

“Uh-huh, that’s nice Dara-chan. Hold still for another moment please.”

Speechless, he can do nothing but frown at the flash of a camera held in front of their faces. Hashirama had enough cheek to turn to him with a pout. “You didn’t smile for that one- why?” :(

“You know what?” Madara spat. “ Fuck this! I’m leaving.”

Immediately Hashirama latched onto him like the big man-baby Madara always knew he was. As he began to cry, his big doe-like eyes came far too close to his own dark ones and _stared_ with the most hurt expression ever. Madara would feel bad if it weren’t such an obvious ploy to get him to change his mind.

Yet, it worked all the same. Madara could feel his resolve crumbling. “No, wait, don’t be like that- please stay with me Dara-chan.”

Madara huffed and glared at the shameless moron, hating how guilty he felt at causing Hashirama to be sad. Or look sad. Blegh. Whatever. “No you insufferable dolt. You're so annoying, I hate this! And for the last time stop butchering my name!”

“Pleeaasee?” Cue wobbly lip.

Madara felt his control slip out of his fingers at Hashirama trying way too hard, _again_ , and throwing away any semblance of pride that he had to beg. It was kind of sweet. Almost.

With a long-suffering sigh, he relented. “ _Fine_. No more pictures though.”

It was worth it to see the wide grin that split Hashirama's face, his eyes twinkling and dimples on full display, practically radiating happiness. Unconsciously he felt himself smile back a little, a small rare smile that quickly left as soon as Hashirama grabbed him and held him embarrassingly close.

"Aw, come on Madara," Hashirama's voice next to his ear caused a shiver to go down his spine and a flush to grow on his face, hidden behind his fringe. He hated how he _knew_ the idiot was completely unaware of what he was doing to him. "Just one more. Please?”

"O-..Okay." 


End file.
